oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Religion
The Elder Religion (not to be mistaken for the Eldar Doctrine), is a fictional religion that was inherited by the humans of the Westerlands, from their Elven Overlords. Basics The universe consists of two universal constants - the Cosmos and the Chaos, order and coincidence. The known universe is not the only realm, but rather there are other realms, referred to as the "hells", and then there are a few select planes known as the "heavens". The hells house beings that are powerful and motivated by their nature to seek gain from the mortal realm, affecting it from the outside, contrary to the lasting will of the Cosmos - the lingering master-plan of the divinity that shaped the entire known universe. The Cosmos as a Divinity There is brief mention of a force that created the Universe, and set everything in motion in the holy books. This being was supposed to have manifested itself as Helios - the God of the sun and ultimate representative of Energy, but the so called "Cosmonites" are a splinter group of worshipers who believe that Cosmos and Helios is not the same individual, and that Helios is just a lesser god, representing the Sun exclusively, and that ultimately, worshiping lesser gods is pointless, though not prohibited. * Note - Cosmos might be the theologically appropriate name for the god, but in common tongue, he is referred to as "the maker", even by his preachers. The Holy Trinity Three Divine figures stand above all others in the Elder Religion, though also distantly removed from common worship in some variants of the faith. Helios The physical form of the Cosmos itself - the life giving force that birthed the universe itself. Helios is the Sun-God, represented by every sun in the solar-system (though naturally early believes did not know to recognize a star as an actual sun, and knew only that Helios had watchful eyes through out the entire universe, and even beyond it). Helios is seen as a stoic god who rarely interferes or takes interest in anything less than cosmic matters. Luna The many-faced trickster god, and mistress of Helios, worshiped to appease her to protect the planet and stem the tides, which she controls. Gaia Mother Earth, the wife of Helios, fertilized by his radiance and birthing all further life. Worshiped mainly by peasants hoping for favorable seasons. The Primordials These Gods are worshiped very little by the later appearing Cults, but were originally the primary recepients of offerings, worship and prayer, as it was generally believed that the Holy Trinity were far removed from the pleading voices of mere humans. Each of the Primordials are represented by a Planet or similar celestial body. Domulus Difficult to define, Domulus is the highest of the Primordials and can mostly be seen as the personification of rising above baser nature and becoming something greater - of purpose and direction, as well as unified identity - the God of Rulers so to speak. Domulus is represented by the largest planet in the Solar System, a bright gas-giant with a visible ring around it, and a number of moons. Domulus functions like a Guardian of the Guards, a judge among the divine - but he himself is very rarely moved to any kind of action, and assumes not direct worship. Sanguine Third from the Sun, Sanguine is represented by the red planet of same name that is occasionally visible on the sky from Terra. Sanguine is God of conflict, and is by many seen as the de facto leader of the Primodials, rivaled by his brother Obrimos, but supposedly, Sanguine settled that account by having his worshippers decimate the worshippers of Obrimos, and also supposedly usurped the Divine authority of Thunder and Lightning from Talvar, the Storm God. Sanguine also usurped the aspect of Cunning from Murmadir, after one of Murmadir's plots against Sanguine failed and angered the God of Conflict, who shattered and enslaved Murmadir, turning him into a mere messenger of the Gods. Obrimos God of intelligence, represented by the second-last planet in the solar system, a distant and cold planet, but frequently visible on the night sky. Obrimos is by many viewed as the de facto leader of the Primordials, but come the middle of the Imperial Era, his primary worshipers were defeated and subjugated by the primary worshipers of Sanguine, and it is believed that this was a reflection of a struggle between the two gods themselves, and that Obrimos has taken position as Sanguine's primary advisor instead - though his own worshipers seem to believe that this is exactly where Obrimos wants to be. Deveros Third-last planet, Deveros is god of creation. Deveros is worshipped mainly by artisans, and offerings are given to him when significant construction products are undertaken, and his symbol can be found edged into items considered of particularly fine quality. Chronos Chronos is last of the planets - an almost invisible specter at the edge of the system, unseen and ancient - oldest of the Primordials and supposedly the only of the Gods that does not heed the word of Domulus, nor fears the wrath of Sanguine. He is God of time. Astralus Symbolized by the stars, Astralus is God of Space (as in the physical concept of distance). It has later been argued by scholars that Astralus is not a real god, and that the scriptures were misread, but even after it has been pointed out that the stars are all merely reflections of the glory of Helios, Astralus is still worshiped all the same. Murmadir Represented by the red comet that passes by terra every so often, murmadir was once god of cunning, but angered Sanguine who shattered him to pieces and enslaved him as a mere messenger of the Gods, and this is why the comet glows red - the comet is said to herald the wrath of Sanguine, and when it is seen, the followers of Sanguine go to war. Tila Represented by a green planet, estimated to fourth from the sun, Tila is god of life. It is said that the seed that saw life spring out on the barren surface of Gaia came from Tila, but this contradicts some other scriptures. Tila is often ignored among the gods, in favor of worshiping Gaia, and Tila is primarily worshiped in relation to human life and fertility. Junivar The planet closest to the sun, Junivar, God of Ambition and also known as the burnt god, who drifted too close to the sun in his ambitions. He is more of a cautionary tale than a god at this point.